Our Innocent Family Secret
by HornyWolf
Summary: Neji and Hinata have a dirty little family secret. But what happens when the family finds out? Starting as children their love develops from innocent into something more sexual. NejiXHinata Incest story. Better summery inside. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Innocent Family Secret**

**Prologue**

Hinata was on the rich side of the family.

Neji was on the poor side.

As children they didn't know anything about the family's money issues and played together.

That was until Neji kissed Hinata and they started to play around and innocently tease each other, but what happens when they grow up and that childish teasing turns into something more romantic and sexual?

What will happen when Hinata's father finds out about the affair?

As well as both sides of the family and what will they do when they find out?

And will something else happen in the process?

Wait and find out.

**~HornyWolf **


	2. Chapter 2 The Innocent Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Innocent Beginning.**

It all started back about 13 years ago when they were mere children. At no older than five and six years old Neji and Hinata were just naively playing in there clan's garden.

"Tag you're it!" Neji screamed as he tagged Hinata.

"Ahh, Neji!" She leaned forward and panted trying to catch her breath. "I'm tired of this game, can we play something else?"

"Like what?"

"Um….How about house?"

"House?"

"Yeah, you know, I'll be the mommy and you'll be the daddy."

"Well okay……wait, what am I supposed to do exactly?"

"You're supposed to go to work then come home and spend time with me."

"Oh, okay." Neji walked out behind a tree and walked back.

"Honey I'm home."

"Oh good." She smiled and walked over and hugged him. "I'm missed you."

"I missed you too." He smiled and kissed her.

Hinata blushed. "Wh-what was that for?"

"Well don't mommies and daddies kiss when one of them comes home?"

Hinata thought for a moment.

"Well…yeah, I guess they do." She smiled and kissed him back.

"What do you want for dinner honey?"

"Um….How about…miso and rice balls."

"Okay." She went over and grabbed a small bowl and filled it with water and small cuts of leaves and grass blades. "Here's the miso."

Neji pretended to drink some of it and smiled. "Mmm, it's good sweetheart."

She bent down and picked up some mud and rolled it into balls. "And here are the rice balls sweetheart."

He pretended to eat some more. "Mmm, that's wonderful." He kissed her again.

She blushed.

"Neji! Hinata! Time for a nap!" One of the Hyuuga babysitters called, interrupting there game.

"Aww!" The both wined.

"Now you two!" The baby sitter nagged.

Hinata and Neji walked back to the house and were taken into a room in the babysitter's house where they were to take a nap.

"Okay you two, close you'r eyes and rest." She tucked them in and left them to nap.

"Hinata."

She looked over only to be kissed by him again. Again she blushed.

"Night sweetheart." He smiled at her and took his nap.

She smiled and snuggled up with her cousin and fell asleep with him, her cheeks still pink from all her blushing.

* * *

**Well that was chapter one. Any comments???**

**Please Review.**

**Sorry for it being so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**~HornyWolf**


	3. Chapter 3 The Teenage Years I

**Chapter 2 is here. **

**Sorry for not updating as fast a normal. **

**Anyways I'll shut up and let you read it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Teenage Years I**

It was back about 6 years ago when they were teenagers. Hinata wad no older than 12 and Neji was no older than 13.

They both knew about the family's money issues and because of that they were not allowed to be seen playing like immature children as they once were.

But they couldn't be away from each other's company, so they would meet in private.

The plan was simple; Neji would be returning from his mission and would then go to meet Hinata in the woods for a little intimate meeting.

It was just at nightfall when Neji arrived. He was greeted by Hinata's smiling face. "Neji," She whispered. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He smiled and dropped his supply bag to the ground.

Hinata hugged and kissed him. "You had me worried about you."

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He whispered to her and kissed her back.

"Neji…" Hinata whispered innocently, staring deep into his eyes. He didn't know why but he loved when she did that, whispering his name like that all sweetly and openly. For whatever reason it made his senses go wild and his body well struggle for self control, both of which were new and unmarked feelings for him.

"Yes?" He smiled.

"Can we try something new?"

"Like what?"

She smiled. "Close your eyes."

He did so and was met by her his covering his and her tong running across the lining of his unsuspecting lower lip, begging for entrance. His eyes widened a bit, surprised by her actions. Her tong running around the rim of his now wet lips, teasing him. He opened his mouth and met her tong with excitement. Her tong exploring its new surroundings with great delight.

He pushed her up against a tree, pressing his body up against her. Her soft skin running up against his like velvet.

Their lips parted only for a moment to take a breath.

"God I love you." She whispered lowly and held him tighter.

"Love you too." He frenched her a few more times before Neji pulled away.

"We need to get back now…..Uncle will wonder where we are …."

"Okay…" She agreed before she stole one more kiss from him. She smiled, blew him a kiss and walked away, her hips swinging.

God, he loved when she did that.

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 2. Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Teenage Years II

**Well its been a while since i updated so here goes.**

**(Please Review)

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Teenage Years II: The Suspicion**

It was now only 3 years ago, Hinata was now 15 and Neji was 16. Conflicts between the families had worsened. The un-wealthy side of the family was demanding the family's total overall wealth be separated equally so no one side would have more or less than the other. Although the wealthy side disagreed, wanting to keep what they already had.

When the upper-class denied the request to the lower branches of the family, they rebelled.

The upper-class and lower-class split the clan into two. The lower-class of Hyuuga's then changed their name to **Haruka Hyuuga.(Distant Hyuuga )**

**As for the higher branches of Hyuugas, they kept the original family name.**

**This separation was an unnerving and troubling thing was turning out to be Hinata's downfall. It was hard for her not to be able to see Neji every day. Even though they family still reminded in close compounds they rarely interacted unless it was to settle a debt of either money, land, or something else of that sort.**

**But she and Neji made sure to steal time together when they could, and always made good use of it. **

**With Hinata as the Heiress of the Hyuuga clan and Neji the Heir of the Haruku Hyuugas their relationship was interesting to say the least. **

*********

"**Young Lord Haruku Hyuuga," a member of the lower branch addressed his future lord. "We have a letter from the Yamanaka clan; they have accepted our request for alliance." Neji turned to address the man informing him. **

"**Is that all?"**

"**Yes my lord."**

"**Then you are dismissed." **

"**Hm." The man gave a slight bow and left closing the door behind him only to open it three seconds later.**

"**Lord Haruku Hyuuga, you have a visitor."**

"**Send them in."**

"**Yes my lord." **

**Moments later the door opened to revile a woman with long flowing hair wearing a beautiful white kimono.**

"**Neji." she said when the door clamped closed behind her. **

"**Hinata." He smiled at her. "I've missed you."**

"**I've missed you as well." She smiled and pulled him in for a quick kiss. **

"**Hinata, please, know is not the time. What would happen if someone saw us?"**

*********

Outside of the lord's study, down in the Haruku Hyuuga courtyard, the man who had announced Hinata's arrival now sat with a few other members and wasted no time in telling them what they Hyuuga Heiress was up to.

"You know…." He muttered. "I think something's up with the Hyuuga heiress and Lord Neji."

All the other members stared at him.

"Like what?" One of them asked.

"I'm not sure….i just sent her into lord Neji's study. She was dressed in a fancy kimono. And…."

"And what?" One other member asked.

"I wonder if she could be trying to align the clans back into one."

"Wait, you mean bring us back into one clan again?"

"That is exactly what I mean."

"Wait….what if she's just trying to get him alone so she can 'eliminate' him." One of the others said.

"Yes…but we all know she is no match for Lord Neji."

"True…but she could also be a spy for Hiashi. After all she and Neji were childhood friends, what if he's hoping to use their childhood friendship to steal secrets from our Lord."

"Yeah but still Lord Neji will not fall for such a simple plan. I mean if 'we' could figure it out then odds are Lord Neji thought of it days ago."

All of their eyes stared at him.

"What?"

"Is that supposed to be a complement on Lord Neji's hand or an insult on ours?"

"I-ah, a complement to our lord you know that!"

Then dead silence for a just a mere moment.

"You're such as kiss ass."

"The Lords not even hear, and you're still sucking up. God you're dumb."

The men stood and left, leaving idiot among them to fell just as he was, and idiot.

"Neji, I know it is not safe for us to be seeing each other like his, I mean what would the clans think if they knew?"

"God knows they probably think that it was a plan to unite the Hyuugas once more."

"Yeah…" She stared at the floor. "Neji, what are we going to do about this anyway?"

"I don't know, if anything is to be done your father must be eliminated."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Or on the other hand, we can just wait for him to pass…although it could take many, many years, more than we can afford."

"Yes but Neji..." She faced the ground, unable to face him. "Father wants to marry me off in a few years so I can become the leader of the clan."

Neji's heart shattered. "What? No, absolutely not!" He grabbed her hands. "Hinata, I promise you, I will not let this happen."

"Neji, there's nothing you can do. Father knows nothing of our relationship-he must never know anything of it!"

He sighed, knowing she was right.

"Well there's always the simple way."

She glanced up at him. "What's that?"

"We keep this between the two of us and when you father is out of the picture through forces not of our own, then we will combine the clans." He cupped her face in the palm of his hands. "And as for our relationship, we will keep it secret for now."

"Neji," Hinata smiled. "I do not agree with this plan of yours fully but I have to admit it's better than anything I can come up with."

"Just put it out of your mind for now, sweetdums." He kissed her to soothe her thoughts.

"Thank you sweetheart." She kissed him back. "Well I'd better get back before someone starts to learn a little too much more than they should know."

"Alright then." He muttered as he watched her hips swing underneath her white kimono as she left the room. What made him even more attracted was the fact that she wasn't even doing this on purpose, it was all natural and god did it temp him to do things a man was forbidden to do to his cousin.

* * *

**Well what do you think of this chappy?**


	5. Chapter 5 The Teenage Years III

**Everyone, before you begin reading please take note!**

I have written my first Naruto humor story staring Temari, Sakura, and Hinata and for some unknown reason Lee! (Still don't know y I picked him) but if u want a quick laugh then take a look at my story

_**How Temari took over Sakura's sweet 16**_

_~ HornyWolf

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: The Teenage Years III: This is so wrong**

Now it was only one year later. Hinata was laying down on her bed in her room thinking about what she had gotten herself into within the past eleven years. She knew she could not always stay on the political side of thinking; she needed to show her inner and true thoughts. So she did, but only when she was alone.

"_I don't know why I have these filthy thoughts about Neji-san, he's my cousin for God's sake! And yet I want to grab him, smash his hard muscular body up against mine, with him pulling my body into the deep depts of ecstasy and through the threshold of intense pleasure-Ah, Hinata stop it, stop it, stop it!"_

She covered her face with the palms of her hands and let out a pathetic whine.

"_Uhh, get your mind out of the gutter, mind out of the gutter! Gah! It's pointless. I can't get him off my mind…huh, but he's my cousin. We share blood. Sex with you own blood, so forbidden and wrong but still when I look at him all I see is a drop dead gorgeous, sexy, mind blowing -Gah! No, no! Bad Hinata, bad! Oh my God, I'm talking to myself like I'm a dog…or an idiot. Huh, what is wrong with me? No, not me, him. Why did he have to be such a good kisser…even back then…."_

Then she had a flashback of the first time he ever kissed her. (Chapter one)

"God, he was and will always be an amazing kisser…." She unknowingly muttered.

"Who?" a voice said.

Hinata's eyes went wide._ "I must have said that out loud!" she thought_

"Ah, no-nobody!"

"Tell, tell Hinata." Her younger sister asked.

"Ah-I-ah, it was-um-kissed Akamaru!" She spat out.

Then she thought _"Oh my god…..I just said I kissed the dog…..real smart, real, real smart Hinata."_

"Akamaru?" She said dully. "You know sister; you really need to work on your lying. But be warned," Her younger sister said giving her a devilish look, "I will find out who you kissed, so don't think you're getting rid of me that easily. Hehe, chow" She smiled as she left.

Hinata sighed and plopped down on her bed. "I think the only reason she doesn't aggravate the life out of me like most kids is because she knows this touches me more."

She sighed and buried her face into her pillow still thinking of Neji, the man who made her heart skip a bet, the man who she secretly called her lover, and the man who was also her first cousin.

* * *

**Well It's Neji's turn next btw!!! **

**Well what do u think? Before i update again id like to see 5 new reviews for this chapter okay? Thanks! (please, i love to get reviews!!!)  
**

**~HornyWolf  
**


	6. Chapter 6 The Teenage Years III part 2

_**Warning Cursing!

* * *

**_

**The Teenage years III: Part 2**

Neji sat on the side of the porch, his eyes closed, and his thoughts lost in the back of his mind.

"_This is going to be the death of me...damn her, being so fine and alluring. I must be one sick bastard for wanting my own cousin. Wanting to grab her and just sex the life out of her…..Yep something's defiantly wrong with me. Huh, oh well… It's not like I can have her anyways. Uncle blocks my way from that. I should just forget all of these emotions I have for her_…." He rolled over onto his back staring up at the roof of the porch and let out a sigh._ "And yet, I still love her."_

"Lord Neji." A servant addressed him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"A message from the Hyuuga lord." He handed Neji a scroll.

"You are dismissed."

The man bowed and left, as Neji undid the scroll and emotionlessly and well unenthusiastically read it.

Moments later his face cringed and he crumpled up the scroll, letting a small growl escape him.

"Damn that muther freack'en bitch to hell!"

*****

It was only hours later, and Neji was sitting in the Hyuuga council room along with his trusted advisors.

"No, this is unacceptable. There will be no deal, unless everything, even down to the last gain of rice, is equally divided." Neji spoke calm, knowing that every word he spoke could make the difference between an agreement and an all out war.

"Hm," Hiashi smirked. "Neji, as my only nephew I'm proud to see that you take you're responsibilities seriously but there is nothing that I myself or the upper branches will agree to."

"Then I must decline the offer, Uncle." Neji spoke the last word with great distain, as if it was toxic acid on his tong. He stood to leave when Hiashi muttered "Neji…"

Neji turned to face his uncle. "Yes?"

"I'd like a word with you, alone please." He signaled for his advisors to leave.

Neji's looked at him, waiting for a response from their Lord.

"As, you wish Hiashi." He signaled for his advisors to leave him.

When they were all alone Neji sat back down and faced his uncle, staring him dead in the eye. Well that was until Hiashi closed his eyes and sipped his tea, forcing Neji to wait. Wasting his time and patience.

"I must admit Neji, that when you took control of the Haruka Hyuuga I was quit impressed….after all, you do have the talent and possibly the blood to be a ruler and leader."

"What is your point?" Neji demanded, his aggravation staring to grow.

"My point is, my young Nephew, that with the proper teachings…" He looked up staring Neji dead in the eye, "You could be a valuable member to the Hyuuga clan."

Hiashi had obviously caught the younger Lords attention now.

"To cut to the chase, I want you to return to the Hyuuga clan." I will assign your ranking right below my daughters. What do you say Neji?"

Neji just stared at him dead in the eye.

"You really expect me to give into this and rejoin you with the Hyuuga, and turning my back on the lower branches of the family who have asserted me as their leader and who have stayed loyal to me? You should know I would never turn my back on them." Neji said insulted by every word that came out of Hiashi's mouth."

"Hmp, well I tried to spare you from suffering the fate of the others but since you seem to decline my help then you will be treated like the rest of the scum. You and the lower branches have 1 day to leave the compound. I don't want any trace that you and your scum ever lived in the same compound as the rest of us _Proper Bloods_."

Neji glared at his uncle with fire and hatred. "Fine, it is best that me and _my clan_ leave." He turned to leave but before he could stomp out of the Hyuuga compound Hiashi said "Remember Neji, you had a chance to join the rest of us and you gave it up."

Hatred boiled within Neji's body as he calmly left the room. Although on the inside of his mind he wanted to burn the place to the ground.

*****

Within two hours Neji and his clan had left the compound and were now marching through the woods until they came to a wide open area. This wide open area was where Neji and his members of the clan had remade _their_ compound. Amazingly it was built in just a week. At only a third of a size of the original compound it was still magnificent. But know that the new compound had been constructed his mind was on one thing and one thing only. Hinata. His beloved. He hadn't seen her since the night before his meeting with Hiashi. His body aced to kiss her and feel her soft skin against him, just to hold him close and to hear her soft and gentle voice speak to him in her loving tone. He had to see her and soon. Tonight. Yes tonight he would sneak off and go to her. With the new compound only being a half a mile away it would be an easy trip.

*****

As he ran though the forest he couldn't help but think of her. His beautiful, sweet, still so innocent, Hinata. Forever the love of his life, she might not of have known it but she owned his mind, heart, body, and even his soul. Yes even his soul.

"_God, do I love her…..I don't care if she is my cousin, I will marry her. No matter what happens, Hinata will be my wife." _His lips curled into a smirk, one that only he could give as he thought of the look on Hiashi's face when he found out that Neji and Hinata were to wed. Hell, Neji knew that if he could just see that one specific look on his uncle's face he could die a happy man. But anyways he had decided-no declared that he would marry the love of his life no matter what, he would marry her for not even kami (God) himself would stop him.

Now he was nearly halfway there. His heart pacing a mile a minute, his nerves at a high as he thought of her soft skin around him, his mind a burl with the images of her flashing through his head, his lips numbing with the need to kiss hers, and probably the most painful and uncontrollable of all, his manhood was throbbing with just the simple urge to be up against her soft sensitive**-WTF?**

Neji almost ran and jumped right into the face of a Hyuuga clan member about 50 feet below him, for Neji had been running/ jumping through the trees and had he jumped down when would have blown his cover and would have probably been tied up, interrogated, and possibly tortured.

He slowly waited for the member to pass. Oddly the member was on a lower branches than Neji but still a wealthy branch and as such was allowed to stay. Neji was still a high branch and could have stayed if he had pleased but as he wore the caged bird sign on his fore-head it made him feel closer to the lesser members of the old clan. One of the most important reasons why he left with them. And since he gave up his rank when joined the lesser branches, they all honored him for his sacrifice and found this sacrifice a good reason to make him the leader of them all.

It was nearly morning now, right before the song birds stirred.

Neji slowly crept around until he was at a good spot to jump off. He slowly snuck through the old compound as he now called it and searched for the love of his life. Silently and quickly he passed door after door, until he herd footsteps echoing. Neji quickly ran into an empty room and hid until the figure making the sound of echoing footsteps passed, her long hair flowing behind her.

"_Hanabi…"_ Neji thought….

*****

Hinata sat in her room reading a book well a romance novel to be exact. The whole fact that she was reading it depressed her as she longed for Neji's precents(sp?). But alas, she had nothing better to do at the moment especially with Neji nowhere to be found, so she doomed herself to read about a tall, hot blond called Fabio make love to a petite innocent woman called Sylvia. She rolled over her head upside down hanging over the bed, and read.

Oddly the rush of blood flow to the brain made the book a bit less painful to read, that was until she felt the need to puke. She sat up and sighed. Today was just not her day.

She plopped her head on her pillow and started to read again. Only to be interrupted five minutes later.

*****

Silently walking down the hall, her footsteps still echoing around her, Hanabi was heading straight to her sisters room.

"Knock, knock. The witch is back." Hanabi said boredly as she opened her sister's door and walked right in.

*****

Minutes later when he was sure she was long gone, Neji continued his search, now realizing that he had hid in a very dumb spot. Had anyone of walked in he would have been seen immediately.

"_Well they always say Love makes people do stupid things." _ He smirked at his own stupidity, mainly because it amused him that he could be so foolish. He decided that the fastest way to her room without being seen, was through the garden.

He ran as fast as she cold through the Hyuuga's immensely oversized garden. His heart pounding like a drum with each with each step he took.

*****

"What do you want Hanabi?" Hinata asked kind of glad to be able to put her mind of the book and Neji, even if it was the little demon in a human body that was her sister.

"Well remember when I told u I would find out who you liked?"

"Y-yes…?"

"I did."

"……."

"And I must say I'm…surprised…so say the least…."

Hinata was getting worried now. Her heart was racing with panic.

"We-well…..how is it then…?"

"Well it's defiantly not Akamaru."

"So..who is it…?"

Hanabi's inner self smirked. She loved to torture her older sister, if she could make it into a sport she would-well actually she did make it into a sport. A fun but somewhat cruel sport.

"Why don't you just tell me and save yourself the embarrassment?" She walked over and sat on her sisters bed now smirking with the same cocky sneer as Neji .

"The only embarrassment is if I even admitted that there was someone that I loved."

"Cut the crap Hinata." Hanabi spat, the sneer disappearing from her face and replaced with a serious and somewhat confused one.

Hinata was taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"How could you?" Hanabi's voice in a low whisper, careful not to be overheard.

"Neji? H-how could you-he-cousin-family-braches-**Incest**! It's so wrong! Inbreeding? Why the hell Hinata? Why? Neji is our cousin! Our cousin Hinata! Its forbidden love of the foulest kind!"

Hinata looked down towards the ground.

"I'm sorry Hanabi...but I can't help who I fall in love with."

Hanabi's eyes boiled with anger.

"What have you done with him? Oh Kami please tell me you didn't sleep with him!"

"All I've done is kiss him. Besides what if I had slept with him? It doesn't change the fact that every person has the right to love."

"Hinata there are three types of love. The love between friends, the love of family, and the love of between you and your mate. And Neji does not classify under the category of mate! His is your older male cousin and nothing more." She faced the ground, closed her eyes and muttered "Hinata, you know in your heart that this is wrong…so please stop this before someone else finds out. Please I beg you as your sister, stop this unnatural nightmare before someone gets hurt."

Hinata closed her eyes and tried to console herself, her mind knew Hanabi was right, though her heart would never agree to it.

Then a long moment of silence passed as time seemed to stand still. Then the sisters grasped each other in a hug, both crying from the previous emotional moment.

"H-hanabi…i-I can't….i l-love him to much…"

"H-hinata..how l-long do you really t-think this affair can go on b-before you get caught? You b-both could be k-killed."

After that the only thing that could be heard from the room was the two sisters sobs as they both new that either one heart would be broken or two lives would meet their end.

*****

Finally he reached the other side of the compound and walked through the hallway to Hinata's room.

He knocked twice on the door and muttered Hinata's name.

"Hinata is me, open up."

*****

A knock on the door broke the rhythm of the sisters sobbing.

A voice echoed from behind the door_ "Hinata is me, open up."_

Hinata and Hanabi looked up and stared at the door as.

"H-hanabi…I-I can't end it with him…..n-not right now…"

Hanabi patted her sisters back and muttered "I'll take care of it…"

She broke the comforting embrace and slowly walked to the door and opened it. Giving Neji a surprised look.

"Neji what are you doing here?"

"Hanabi where is Hinata?"

"She's out right now, she'll probably be back before sundown to water the garden," Hanabi said innocently as she dropped him a hint.

"By the way what are you here for?"

"Nothing, nothing, I was just going to take the time to see if you and Hinata were doing well." Neji lied.

"So are you doing well?"

"I'm fine Neji."

Hanabi and Neji continued their small take for about five minutes while Hinata sat in her bed, arms wrapped around her legs, her mind in a blur as she silently cried herself to sleep.

*****

When Hanabi returned she found Hinata curled up in a ball asleep, tear drops splattered around her face.

Poor Hanabi couldn't help but feel sorry for her sister.

She reached over and covered her sister up in a blanket and Hinata's hand reached over and grabbed Hinabi's.

"Please don't leave me alone right now." She whispered.

Hanabi gave her sister a slight smile and crawled under the blanket with her, hugging and comforting her sister.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Sry for the spelling and grammar errors. My spell-check and grammar check is down. But anyways the next chapter is on its way! Please Review! (Well it's longer than normal so you should be able to hopefully.)


	7. Chapter 7 The Teenage Years III part 3

**Well it's been a while since I last updated (had a lot of things going on lately…) but here's the next chapter. I was a little unsure of how to approach this chapter but I took a leap of fate and now it's up to you the viewer to tell me whether it was a successful one. So I'm going to shut up and let you enjoy the story.**

**The Teenage years III: Part 3**

When sundown had finally arrived Hinata had made her way to the garden awaiting Neji's arrival.

She replayed the conversation she and Hanabi had had merely a few hours ago over and over in her mind.

Although Hanabi was the devil in disguise, she did have one very important point, that she and Neji could never be happy together forever and live the life of normal people. Why, because of the fact of reproducing and inbreeding.

She knew that any child she and Neji might have together, whether by accident or on purpose, would most likely be severely deformed since its parents were first cousins. This thought terrified her beyond belief, even if she and Neji decided against having kids there was always the possibility that Mother Nature might have other plans for the two if they put themselves in such a position. It was far too risky to take such a chance. Plus the fact that the Hyuuga's would never stop hunting for them until Neji was dead and Hinata was severely punished until her spirit had been broken and she was a mindless servant or practically a soulless zombie.

No, she couldn't handle it, none of it. Not forever running for her life, not having to watch Neji die, not becoming a pathetic servant to her father and future husband of her father's choice, not the shame that would be dealt upon her when the clans discovered the scandal, and defiantly not the possibility of a deformed child. No, she couldn't handle any of it which is why she had to end her and Neji's love affair.

She sat on the edge of the small fountain hidden in the middle of the garden, her eyes fixed on a single rose she held in her hands. She ran her thumb over a small thorn below one of the leaves, watching the blood drip from the thorn when her thumb left it.

Suddenly her head turned when she heard movement from the bushes nearby.

'_He's here_.' She thought.

Hinata took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and prepared herself to break Neji's heart.

"Hinata." A muffled voice said from the bushes.

"We have to talk." She said, her eyes still shut.

"Yes, we do." The voice said

Hinata's eyes flashed open at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, only to see the one and only Sauske Uchiha staring back at her.

"S-sasuke?" she stammered.

"Hmp, what were you expecting someone else?" He said as stuck up as ever.

"I-ah-no-I" He covered her lips with his hand and whispered "A woman should be far more pleased to see her fiancé."

He removed his hand from her mouth, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her into his chest.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"You're going to be my wife soon, did you father not tell you?" he said slightly pissed at her cluelessness.

Hinata thought back and then it hit her like an atomic bomb.

Her eyes widened, her body went numb, dropping the rose she still held in her hand.

She then felt Sasuke's grip tighten around her waist only to realize her lips had been captured by his.

***********

Neji had been waiting for the sun to set in the trees nearby the compound. Only when the sun had set did he head to the garden.

He almost tripped over some wild rose bushes as he fought his way through the untamed part of the garden.

"Damn this place." He whispered to himself wishing he had just stayed hidden in the garden during daylight instead of having to fight his way into the garden as daylight faded.

Neji forced back the last of the bushes and glanced up to see to figures standing together. One of the figures he recognized instantly as his beloved Hinata. The other he recognized as the only man who could ever be considered worthy enough to be his rival. Sasuke Uchiha.

Neji's anger boiled at the sight before him. The Uchiha had his arms wrapped tightly around _his _Hinata.

Then his heart shattered at what he saw next.

Sasuke leaned in and took possession of Hinata's precious lips.

Neji's heart ripped in two as she just stood there trapped in time watching the only woman he had ever loved in the arms of his one true rival.

***********

Hinata stared at Sasuke in disbelief. Her heart was pounding so fast she could barely hear herself think.

He was an amazing kisser. She felt her legs would give out if he kissed her again but she couldn't deny the sweet nectar that was his lips.

She leaned in and kissed him back. For some unknown reason she couldn't get enough of him, he was so intoxicating.

************

Neji almost lost his mind when he saw his lover kiss the Uchiha back. His world had shattered in a furry of rage and hated towards the two. He got up and stormed off back to _his _clan. Only two things clouded his mind.

One, the imaged of his woman in another's arms and two the wish of nothing but pain and suffering for the two of them.

* * *

**Well is it a Hit or a miss? I also apologize for it being so short.  
**

**~HornyWolf**


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note…**

**Our Innocent family Secret is not over yet, the last chapter was just a cliff hanger so there still more to come. But it will have to wait until I stop being lazy and start typing.**

**Sry for not letting you know this sooner.**

**~HornyWolf**


	9. Chapter 8 The Teenage Years III part 4

**Wow it's been a long time…I'm so sorry but I've been busy and never have much time to write but I decided that since I had about 20 minutes I'd write my next part. Sorry for being so short but I need to cut this time period off in order to start the next time skip. Review if you have anything to say.**

**~HorneyWolf**

Hinata just stood there with her lips intertwined with those of the Uchiha's. Her mind felt a blur ever since her lips met Sasuke's. It was almost as if something had fogged her mind.

She looked up into the eyes of the man before her. Just looking at him was like drinking the most intoxicating liquor. She gave him a small smile before she buried her head in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her body into his.

The Uchiha smirked to himself before leaning down and whispering "Hinata, let's go back to the compound."

She shuttered as his warm breath nipped at her ear. Clinching him tightly in her arms she merely stared up at him, gazing upon him as if he were a god before one small faint word escaped her lips. "Okay."

* * *

Neji was thrashed through the forest as he started off towards his clan, cursing Hinata and every fiber of her being. He had never been so betrayed in his life and nothing anyone could do would change this. He broke any and every tree or bush that dare to lie in his path.

By the time he reached his home it was early in the morning and daylight had yet to peek over the horizon. He sat in his office merely drinking and filing the papers for his family's last name change, vowing that if he ever laid eyes upon the shrew Hinata, he would surely, without a doubt in his mind, make her regret betraying him.


	10. Chapter 9 In Two Years Time

**Chapter: 9 In Two Years Time**

In two years Neji was still the same old Neji. His anger and hostility had been taken out on the unlucky bodies of this training partners and whatever large tree happened to challenge the raff of his gentle fist. Nevertheless, he was now calm and serene. At the age of 18 he was more muscular and wise far beyond his years, although that wasn't anything new.

Neji slowly walked through the gardens of his compound as he headed down to the meditation garden when he noticed two small children playing together. He remembered them from when the clan had separated. They were merely small children under the age of five, far too young to understand anything that was going on around them. Now they looked about the age of seven or eight, smiling and laughing as they chased each other around garden. This shear innocents amused him, for they were so pure and carefree of the challenging, nightmarish world around them.

Then one of the children, the boy to be exact, grabbed the girl and said "Hey, let's play house now, I'm tired of tag!"

"Okay!" the little girl replied him as she grabbed a small rose and placed it behind her ear.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked.

"I'm getting dressed up! I am a lady after all, we are playing house right?"

"Oh yeah!" The small boy said as he grabbed his playmates arm and held her hand.

Neji stared at them, reminded so much of him and Hinata when they were around that age. Yet it didn't take him long before his happy memories were replaced with those of anger and hated. He remembered what Hinata did to him, and now he realized would be the perfect time to take some revenge, for his clan was doing well and he knew the Hyuuga's were still having trouble without their servants around to clean up after them. Yes, the time couldn't be more perfect and he wasn't going to waste it.

Hinata stared out of the window of her master bedroom. The sun was shining brightly as it twinkled across the rooftops.

She smiled and walked over to the bed, her husband still fast asleep. His breathing peaceful and sound. Hinata smiled and sat down next to him, her hand caressing his smooth hair.

She leaned in and whispered soothingly in his ear "Sasuke, Sasuke love wake up. It's morning."

He let out a groan and slowly staggered up, his wife giggling at him. "Come on Sasuke dear, Father has requested our presents."

Sasuke Yawned.

"For an old man he sure knows how to ruin a person's morning."

Hinata could only giggle at her husband. "Sasuke stop your grumbling and get dressed."

She walked over to the closet and handed him his clothes. "Here love."

"Hn."

A few days had passed since his plan was made. Neji's inner self smirked as he sat across from Hiashi. He had been speaking with his insufferable uncle for around an hour now when finally the two people he had loathed for years now made their entrance. Neji stood in nobility as Hinata and her Husband Sasuke entered the room.

"Lady Hyuuga, it is an honor to see you again after all this time," he turned to Sasuke "and you as well Lord Uchiha."

"As I you" Sasuke spoke his voice ever so slightly cocky.

"It has been a long time Neji-san." His wife mentioned and gracefully bowed to him.

"How about we get down to business. Why are we here?" Sasuke questioned.

Neji smirked before saying "I believe only pain and suffering will come from our rivalries, I think it would be best to be in alliance with each other. Besides we of the ___ hold no grudge against the Hyuugas and hope that no grudge is held against our heads."

Saskue though carefully before answering. "Yes, I believe you're correct. An alliance would be the most rational thing to do. An alliance it will be."

The next few hours were spent drawing up the treaty of alliance.

"I believe that does it." Neji stood to leave and bowed to his cousins.

"Yes….wait," The Uchiah called him back "You know as well as I that this treaty means nothing unless it is signed."

"That I do. I just thought it would be more traditional to sign the treaty when both of our families are re-associated with each other."

Hinata perked up at this comment. "You mean like a party?"

"Yes, my dear cousin a party."

"Oh what do you think dear, doesn't that sound wonderful?" Hinata shook Sasuke's arm and smiled at him happily.

"Yes, I suppose it does."

It was days later when the party took place. While the two families reacquainted each other Neji made his move. He crept down the hallways, avoiding every single living thing along his way, leaving no trace of himself. Finally he reached one of the hallways where he stopped and activated his beyakugan.

He saw just what he needed. Hinata handing Sasuke his last article of clothing then kissing him good bye once he dressed and left to meet with Hiashi and Neji , or so he thought.

Once Sasuke was gone Neji entered the master bedroom.

"Hinata."

He surprised her; thankfully she was already fully dressed.

"Neji? What are you doing here? Sasuke-kun is looking for you."

"Yes I know I just wanted a quick word with my cousin."

"Oh…what about?" She turned back to her mirror, adjusting her hair.

"I just wanted to say that it's been a long time since we last spoke."

"Yeah way too long, iv missed you brother." She remarked as she finished pulling up her hair and dabbing a bit of perfume on her writs and neck.

"It's been a long time since I was called brother."

"Yeah…"

"Although… I do remember being called lover as well." She place the perfume bottle down and turned to him. "Neji…we were young and foolish then and it was a long time ago. We've both moved on since then, right?"

"Oh certainly, my dear cousin. But I must say that," he placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him "You were my first love." He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

Hinata blushed, too embarrassed to utter a word.

Neji took his leave after saying "Well I'll see you in the dining hall."

The door snapped shut and Hinata felt a flood of old feelings drowning her soul. She had forgotten her love for Neji ever since Sasuke came into the picture. Ironically she glanced at a photo of her and Sasuke. Only one thought came to her mind. 'Am I still in love with Neji after all this time?'

All throughout dinner Neji wore his confidant smirk accompanied by his ever so arrogant posture, sadly Hinata adored this about him. She could have sworn he did this just to bring up her memories of the past only to torture her. Yet had she known that the real torture was yet to come.

The clock struck ten when Neji approached her and Sasuke.

"Lord Uchiha, might I steal a dance with my cousin in celebration?"

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment as if thinking it over corner to corner before allowing it. Though Hinata secretly cursed him for it; the last thing she wanted was to be face to face with and recently relit flame.

She shut her eyes as Neji wrapped his arms around her body and held her tightly, spinning her around the dance floor.

"Why do you treat me like a nuisance?" He spoke to her, his voice gentle and sturdy.

"I'm doing no such thing."

"Then why do you shield your eyes from me?" He spun her around and gripped her in his arms. "Why?"

She releases herself from his grasps and leaned in close to his ear, as to keep others from overhearing. "Might I remind you I'm married?"

He gripped her and dipped her charmingly. "That I am very aware of dear cousin, and as such I must ask why you bring this up as we are both very aware that our love was damned years ago," He spun her around once more. "I merely wish to reconnect with one of my few compassionate relatives."

Hinata stared at him, unsure of his motives or if he had any at all.

"If what you say is true then what was the point of reminding me of our past earlier?"

"Merely to see if you still remember anything about us. I mean I have missed you. You were like a sister to me Hianta and I'd to still be able to think of you like that."

"Neji-san," She glanced down at her feet for a moment "I admit I have missed you but…I have no idea how we can become friends after what has happened on our past."

"The way any friendship is created, by talking frequently and trusting each other."

He dipped her yet again as if to emphasize his point making Hinata blush secretly on the inside.

Sasuke sat next to Hiashi, sipping his wine and watching is wife carefully like a hawk on mice.

"Do you think he is to be trusted?" He asked his father in law.

"That I do not know," he sipped his drink "But what I do know is that this drink is lacking. Stronger wine over here!" He swung his glass around waiting for a refill.

Sasuke just stared at him. "Retirement has not been the highlight of your life has it?" He rolled his eyes and returned to watching is wife.

After dancing Neji returned Hianta to Sasuke and bought his time amusing himself watching the clock and as his uncle drink away the golden years of his life. Hours later once Sasuke had retired to his office on emergency business as Neji had planned; Hinata took her leave for the night only to be joined by Neji.

"Might I have a word with you cousin?"

She looked up at him sleepily "Oh sure Neji-san might I ask what it is about?"

"I thought now might be a good time to reestablish our friendship." He spoke that out loud but in his mine it was more of "_reestablish_ our _'friendship'._

"Oh, sure brother, that sounds good." She replied.

The two sat out on the porch of the main house together recapping on old times. Memory by memory Neji jogged Hinata's memory and emotions. Hours passed along with sense of right and wrong. That night as the two walked down the paths of memory lain together old extinguished flames were relit and realm of love was re-explored. Yes, they made love that night. Romantic, affectionate, and sensual lovemaking. Their two souls became one as they had longed for for so long as they took a new step into the pool of physical love.

The next morning Sasuke awoke, face covered in papers and books from his work. He stretched and yawned before raising himself up and walking down the hall. It must have been midnight when he crashed out. It had been a long time since he was this exhausted and the one thing he wanted was to crawl into bed next to his adoring and loyal wife.

For a man who had been through hell and back nothing could prepare him for what he saw when he pulled back the sliding door to _his_ master bedroom. Nothing could light the fire of hated inside him like finding this wife in bed with another man, a man that was also her cousin.

He stared down at his un-loyal, cheating, incest guilty wife, boiling in anger as her naked body curled up around the broad body of her first cousin.

Only one thing came to Neji's mind as he lied there with Hinata in his arms, "Mission accomplished."


	11. Chapter 10 The End Of Our Days

Full of rage, Sasuke pounced at Neji. His sanity was questionable but his intent was obvious.

Kill.

Too bad Neji was one step ahead of him; he jumped out of the way and avoided the Uchiha's attack. As the two males started to fight each other, Hinata awoke and watched what was before her.

She pulled the blankets up covering every inch of her skin, suddenly stricken by dizziness.

Neji fought Sasuke with every step of his plan in perfection, even in his underwear, but what he hadn't counted on was what he didn't know off. That being that Sasuke's guards were in the room just next to them having a little after party drink in secrecy and were quick to attack him.

Needless to say he was beaten like a dog with rabies by the Uchiha clan.

A week later he awoke in the hospital bed. The nurses told him he had been knocked unconscious and it was a relief to know he had awaked. Neji could only sit in misery as he realized he had underestimated the Uchiha.

How could he over look such simple details? He, Neji Hyuuga, of all people?

It had cost him not only two broken ribs (among other injuries) but a serious blow to his pride.

Yet what humiliated him the most was the thought of what form of hell Hinata was experiencing after what he had done. Had she been abused, killed or worse tortured? The very thought of this ravaged his soul like a tiger to its defenseless prey.

Nothing could have prepared Hinata for what has happened to her in the past week.

She didn't know what was worse, the attacks that left burses and scars upon her body or the emotional abuse from her father, family, and especially Sasuke who now treated her as if she was the scum of the Earth.

Hinata was banished from the family compound and locked in confinement as punishment for her sins.

Everything she had ever loved is now ripped from the grasp of her fingers. Her family, her friends, her status, and mostly the love of her life may very well be dead.

To make matters more humiliating, her once beloved husband Sasuke has now married her 13 yr old little sister Hanabi.

She knew Sasuke married Hanabi to maintain his rank as leader of the Hyuuga clan. (No matter how pedophile-like it was for an 18 yr old to marry a 13 yr old.)

Hinata was being treated like a slave, barely being feed and treated like trash all the while knowing that the man she had once called husband and had bedded with had so easily tossed her aside without a glimmer of care towards her, his wife.

She knew none of this mattered now though, Neji was likely dead and she expected to spend the rest of her days in captivity, like a narrow-minded animal.

She no longer had anything to lose.

Later as Neji stared at the moon shinning through his window he simply wished it would smash into the Earth and destroy him from existence.

His emotions and heart causing him misery while his body was packed with morphine, all he could do was be left alone with his thoughts.

"A fate worse than death." He muttered to himself.

Neji knew as soon as he was well enough to leave the hospital the Hyuuga's would come after him and this time he knew without a doubt they would succeed in taking his life.

As for his own clan they were at a standstill, they had been offered a proposition to rejoin the Hyuuga clan; on the other hand they could stay with their radical leader.

Going back would eradicate everything they had fought for, but staying could cost them their way of life and possibly their very lives. (If a blood battle was to break out between the two clans.)

Although Neji no longer cared what happened to them. His plan had failed. He was a king whose kingdom had been concurred, who was faced with exile or death.

"Neji…" Came a faint whisper.

Neji turned his head to his window. "Do what you what but please but know you are killing a man who is no more than a minute worm. I have lost everything...my family…my accomplishments…the only woman I've ever loved…..and now my life…"

He closed his eyes and took his last breath, ready for his soul to depart his body.

Moments passed and his soul remained. He opened his eyes expecting his killer to be standing above him, ready to kill him as soon as his eyes flashed upon his.

What he saw was the last person he ever expected to see.

"Hinata…" his lips uttered in disbelief, "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Neji-kun it's me…"

Hinata place her hand on his cheek and whispered into his ear "Was I really the only woman you ever loved?"

"Yes."

She stared at him intently as if searching though his very being with her moonlight eyes and leaned down and kissed him.

The two were meant to be and they knew it. Hinata crawled on top of Neji and whispered words of devotion to her love. Only then did Neji realize that her body was scared and abused.

"What did they do to you?"

"Nothing that matters now." She held him close to her and snuggled her face into his neck.

"How did you get here?"

"I climbed; it wasn't that high Neji-kun. Don't worry about that now, just hold me."

He obliged.

The two snuggled and kissed each other for hours, nothing separated them from each other until the first pale light snuck into the sky.

"They'll be coming after you anytime now…"

"Let them…"

"No…I do not what you to suffer anymore."

A silence passed them as the wind blew past.

"Neji…never leave me…ever again…I've loved you since we were children remember…"

_"Tag you're it!" Neji screamed as he tagged Hinata._

_"Ahh, Neji!" She leaned forward and panted trying to catch her breath. "I'm tired of this game, can we play something else?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Um….How about house?"_

_"House?"_

_"Yeah, you know, I'll be the mommy and you'll be the daddy."_

"Yeah…," He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "Come on."

He stood and pulled Hinata along with him.

"Neji…where-"

"Shh." He hushed her, grabbed her hand and led her out the quiet hospital into the forest.

"Here, I can go no further Hinata…I'm sorry…" He held his bandaged chest now soaked in blood.

"Neji…"

She kissed him once more. "They'll find us soon Neji…"

He nodded and pressed his head against hers.

"Then we should make the best of it." His lips enclosed hers and using the last of his strength he made love to his long-time love.

Hours later the two lied together and held each other, the footsteps of the Hyuuga's getting louder.

"Over here!" and "Where on their trail" Echoed through the forest.

"Well this is it…I love you Neji-kun."

"Hinata…here." He handed her a knife. "I don't want you to be tortured by them. Take your life before they can."

"But Neji-" He placed his trembling fingers on her lips.

"Don't worry Hinata…I'll be along soon."

She looked at him, his body weak and frail. He was not long for his world.

"Okay…"

She leaned in and took one last earthly kiss from him before taking her own life.

Neji held her close and waited to join her.

Sasuke sat with Hiashi in silence looking upon the bodies of the two dead Hyuuga's.

"Leave us." Sasuke informed the guards.

"Well…," Hiashi spoke "In the end it looks like we were unsuccessful."

"It appears so…" Sasuke ran his fingers through Hinata's hair and glared at her naked flesh. "The idea of placing that frottis confusion on my lips apparently wasn't the best option, although it was the most effective…"

"Yes…"

Sasuke stood to leave, but before he did he uttered "Well it's too late now."

Hiashi had thought that upon Sasuke kissing Hinata, she would forever be saved from her sins of incest…

but this was not to be so….

After making love to Neji, Hinata's mind was now free of from the frottis confusion and her true self had now returned…

Hiashi had succeeded in finding a powerful successor but at the loss of his eldest daughter's life…

as well as his younger daughter's future…

not to mention over half of his clan…

Hiashi had made a faux pas and now he was left to pay the price in misery for the rest of his days…

Fin.

Well, that's it. After starting this story over a year ago it is finally finished. Please review and let me know if it was good or if the last chapter was fail.

As for myself, it's taken me months to write this due to family obligations, school, and writer's block.

I apologize for this and thank all of you who have reviewed and favorite so far.

~HornyWolf


End file.
